The Demon And The Girl
by Ichigo678
Summary: this is my first Story on the Site this is a Rin x Izumo story if you dont like it please tell me what i can do to make it a little more enjoyable.
1. Chapter 1

The Demon and The Girl

Rin Okumura is a young exorcist but is looked down on by people for being the son of the devil but he has saved many people from demons and showed his friend that he can control his flames they all believe in rin and see them ass rin and not as a demon. It was a early Friday morning in true cross Academy Rin shares a dorm with hes twin brother yukio right now he is in his dorm sleeping away until Yukio wakes his up 'rin! wake up your going to be late' said Yukio but rin wasn't moving so what he decides to do is wake him up with force he takes a flask out of his desk that he keeps locked it is filled with holy water that he keeps on hand. he drips it on to the sleeping rins forehead to see him jump up in shock 'WHAT THE HELL YUKIO!' as rin shot up yelling in pain 'it was the only way that i was going to get you up' said yukio in a streaked tone 'fine im up' rin says annoyed

Rin still tired from being woken up he makes his way to class with yukio not much was said between them besides rin telling him to never wake him up that way again but rin was thinking about more important things like if he was going to see izumo 'w..wait what am i saying' he thought to himself lately rin has grown to like izumo after everything that happened she was the only one to talk to rin after everything that happened. rin and yukio walk into class yukio walks in first as rin entered in behind him hes stooped but something rin looked down to see that its izumo blushing and her typical angry face rin couldn't help but smile and laugh 'are you ok izumo' smiling at the girl before she rush's past him rin couldn't help but feel a little hurt that she didn't even say a word to him but he brushed it off and sat down just to fall asleep.'that idiot' izumo said quietly to herself standing in the hallway all she could think of at that moment was rins smile how every time he smiles it makes her feel warm inside as she continues to think she snaps back realizing that she has class so she makes her way to her desk pulls out her note book to start getting down the work on the board same as everyone else but she turned to look at rin sleeping on his desk she smiled softly to herself she was looking to her work and rin until the end of class for lunch as everyone was packing up there stuff rin got up to the sound of the bell was happy that class was ended and as he was dreaming he got a idea as he walked towards izumo think of what to say hes tail swing behind him in excitement 'hey.. izumo do you want to go grab some lunch with me' smiling to the girl waiting for her to respond until she said blushing s..sure why not looking away from the young demon rins face lit up with a smile forming on his face come on lets go then he said waking with her to the door while rin was thinking of were they could go izumo thought to herself this is like a d.d..date shacking her head realizing how happy the thought made her am i dumb i need to calm down 'hey izumo are u all right?' her eyes met with her which was making her feel more embarrassed ..ya im fine trying the best she could to hide her embarrassed well ok if your not feeling good just tell me ok smiling to her but she could tell the concern in his voice she smiled back looking him in the eyes 'Thanks rin but im hungry so lets go' rin blushed shes to cute for her own good he was glad that she said yes 'alright lets go' es said softly to her as they started to walk threw the hallway

* * *

Rin and Izumo were siting down for half the lunch not saying anything to one another until izumo brakes the silence 'hey stupid why did you ask me to go to lunch with you?  
rin chokes on the hamburger he bought so as he finish the burger he answered her 'well i just wanted to i dont know' looking down blushing izumo said 'well i dont know why you would want to hangout with me but i dont mind' 'really?' 'i said i didn't mind or are u dumb' so they sat there talking to one another until lunch came to an end then they had to go back to class 'well looks like we have to go back to class but we should hangout again well if you want' said rin walking to there next class together 'well if you want to so bad i wont mind to do this ag..' but she was cut short as Shiemi was runing down the hallway she fell on rin 'oww owww that hurt' said shiemi not realizing her Brest were pressing against rins face so izumo told her ..a..are u stupid get off him!' 'what do u mean?' she looked down at rin mumbling and jumps up blushing up a storm 'i.i.i..im so sorry i didn't mean to' 'no its fine no harm done' but dame they were really soft.. with a grin 'what did you say rin' not realizing that he said it outloud he turns to a angry izumo that looks like she wants to tear someones head off 'im screwed'  
shiemi rusted off while izumo stormed off to class leaving rin standing in the hallway 'God dame it why im i so stupid!?' blue flames jumped off of his shoulders as he turned and went up to the roof to let off some steam he also didn't want to let izumo she him this way. so ass time went passed rin was on the roof thinking of what to do about izumo but forgot to keep his fire in check he was now cloaked in blue flames so he lid down trying to get his mind off thinks 'i wonder if shes still mad at me awww this sucks liking someone is difficult'

while rin was waking up he felt something soft under his head it felt nice and there was a nice familer smell filling the air 'i could stay like this forever' outloud he felt a poke at his forehead 'hmm' he opened his eyes to see izumo looking down red as a tomato 'ummmm hey whats up izumo' awkwardly laughing with a big smile 'you dumbly' its always that dumb cute smile of his she thought to herself she sighed and smiled as she said 'you looked like you were having trouble sleeping so i wanted to help but tell anyone and ill hurt you got it' rin gulped and agreed to her but there moment was interrupted by the school bell they both smiled and got up so they were talking while going down to pick up there stuff rin decided to walk her to her dorm so he could talk to her a little longer 'well ill see you later thanks for walking me to the dorm' 'no problem izumo also ..can i ask you s..something' she could tell that rin was nervous no matter how hard he tried to hide it 'what is it rin?' 'do u want to hang out with me tomorrow at my dorm' her face flared up 'wait is he really asking me out what do i say jeez why im i getting so flustered hes only a boy asking to hang out get a grip' she said to herself before saying '...s.. if you dont mind hanging out with me' 'Really!' she said yes i cant wait he thought to himself 'yes' she said taking rin out of his thoughts 'well ill see you tomorrow rin' 'later eyebrows see yah' 'stop calling me that u ass!" he jumped as she said it 'sorry later izumo' the two parted both of them couldn't wait for tomorrow to come sooner.  
izumo was up trying to get some unfinished home work but rin would always come up then she thought about why she liked him it wasn't hard for her to lose her train of thought as she listed off all the things she liked about rin from the way he acts to the way he looked and he was the type of guys she was interested in but there was also the slight fear she felt she knew it wasn't hes fault he was trying to protected us but what if he lost control again no that wont happen again i know rin can control his flames he would never try to hurt us all the thinking started to give her a headache she decided to go to sleep but just like before she thought of rin she stared to dream of him and her as a couple

* * *

she started hugging her pillow imaging its rin as her eyes feel heavy she dreamed about him when she slipped away into sleep. rin was still up in the kitten going threw the fridge think of what he could cook that she might like to eat he started to started to get frustrated thinking of what to make her 'dame it why do i do i have to over think this so badly' he said out load as he picked up the remote and turned on the tv 'oh wait i know what to do!' he jumped up to grabbed his phone he had remembered when they were out site seeing while staying at bons house after the hole impure king mess they all gave out there phone numbers so ill call her and find out what she likes to eat ring ring ring ring ring ring 'urg who would be calling me right now' she rubed her eyes and answered the phone 'who every this is you better have a good reseon waking me up' in a deep angry tone 'ummm izumo?' 'rin!"  
she was speechless why would rin be calling me 'hellooo' 'what do you want rin its 2am' 'well i wanted to know if theirs any foods you like' 'how come?' 'well i was going to make some food when you came over' 'ohh umm .a...alright could u make something simple like chicken burgers?' 'if thats what you want then sure thanks so ill see you sometime tomorrow' 'bye rin night" izumo smiled and said out loud 'its like were dateing' 'whos the lucky guy huh?' izumo froze she didnt realize that Paku was up and was listening to her 'soooo who is it izu!' she looked excited to find out 'w..well its ...' she paused thinking how there not going out and that rin might not even like her 'ill tell you later' she lid on her side and started going back to sleep 'awwwww thats not fair' 'night paku'

Note: This is the first time i have made a story on here but i noticed that theirs not that much rin x izumo fanfics btw best couple 2017 anyway i hope that you like my story and i will be making a part 2 but it depends if you guys want more but ill try to get it done and have it up but as i said it depends also if theres any ides that you have for the second please tell me and ill look at all of them i take your say as awell to see the story to become better and a great read for everyone if someone would like to help with the project i would love for the help


	2. Chapter 2 Hangout

**Hangout**

Today rin and izumo were both going to meet at rins dorm after school they were chating most of the day until the end of school when walking to rins dorm there was a awkward feeling in the air neither of them talked not they were into rins dorm they went into the kitten izumo sat on the couch still nerves about being alone with rin 'ill go heat up the food for us' rin told here still trying not to freak out all that was going threw his mind is that he was on a date with izumo well sort of he didn't care regardless and the same went for izumo but neither of them knew that they liked one another. 'hey the foods ready' she heard rin making her snap out of her thoughts she turned to see the same smile that she loved to see but thought it was dumb at the same time she smiled softly to herself as she walked to the table to eat with rin after they were

finished eating rin took her to his room to stay for awhile so rin was siting in his desk chair while izumo sat on his bed readying one of her manga's but rin was getting board not talking so he started a chat with her 'hey izumo what are u reading?' he asked with interested look she smiled and looked at him 'its nothing im just readying Tokyo ghoul' sounding proud smiling tilting her head know what it was she found his dumb look funny laughing with a big grin rin smiled with her happy to see her smile 'man your really cute' he thought he said to himself he looked at izumo she sifted awkwardly blushing uncontrollably as he realized that he said it he said it out load he tried to calm her down 'i didn't mean to say that out loud sorry if i made things awkward 'man im such an idiot' he said rubbing the back of his head he said laughing trying to lighten the mood she opened her mouth to speck but stopped to think of what to say she wanted to think of what to say but didn't know until rin asked something 'hey izumo are you ok?'

he was face to face with her visibly concerned for her but all she could get out what was on her mind 'y..you think im cute' she said quietly before blocking her face from rin she didn't want rin to see her so flustered but rin wanted to see her he moved her hands away from her face looking eye to eye with her smiling izumo seemed to calm down a little thanks to rin 'man im so childish' she thought so she asked him the same thing just a little louder 'you said i look cute didn't you?' she could see that rin was blushing it was written over his face he tried to get the words at as best he could 'w..w..well yah to me your relay cute i think everything about you is cute'

before looking at the floor in embarrassment izumo was speechless she couldn't believe what he said he thought that she was cute how was a person like me cute to him she wondered how he did as she was lost in thought rin walked over and sit next to her on his bed when he looked closely he noticed that izumo was a light red,smiling to herself 'hey izumo' rin whispered in her ear making her jump a little at the feeling so when she turned to him he smiled and dragged her in to a hug she hesitated at first until she stooped fighting it she hugged him back hearing rin laughing to himself which made her mad 'i never knew u smelled so good izumo' without hesitating she pushed rin off her flustered 'what are you saying' she tried to say stumbling over her words she didn't know what to do rin was laughing at her freaking out how could he be so calm which really pissed her off 'izumo can you close your eyes for a sec' he said calmly so she agreed to his request 'what is th...' before that she could finish rin pressed his lips softly against hers

* * *

izumo couldn't do anything to stop him no matter how much she didnt want to admit it she liked it she felt rin suck on her lower lip to get her to open her mouth to get closer to her so he pulled her on his lap he held onto her sides felling her tremble as he held her rin pulled back from the kiss that felt like forever to her he looked into her eyes and smiled before asking her in a low tone 'i was wondering will u go out with me izumo' blushing he smiled softly before she turned around he wanted her think about it she didn't know what say after all of that then her mind was still thinking about what rin just did but was quickly brought out of through when rin hugged her lower body laying his chin on her shoulder 'so what do you think want to date the son of Satan' he asked cheerfully tickling izumo's check with his tail she couldn't say no she liked him and wanted to be with him but what would everyone else think but at that moment didn't care she what anyone thought she was happy to be with rin so it was decided 'yes rin but tell anyone about this and ill kick your ass' but her threat didn't phase him he was ecstatic he was the happyist guy in the world he couldn't believe it she said yes rin stole another kiss from her before speaking 'im glad i didn't know what you would say' 'well im glad your happy stupid' she said jokingly kissing his check before looking at the time she pointed to the clock for rin to see neither of them thought it was that late so izumo stood up from rins lap up to grab her things getting ready to leave so rin

got up to get his stuff on getting ready to walk his new girlfriend back to her dorm 'were are you going rin' she asked seeing him put on his shows and a heavy black jacket before answering her he kissed her forehead 'im walking my girlfriend back to her dorm of course' she held her forehead blushing why did he always make me feel this way 'well come on then lets go then prince charming' she giggling at his dumb confused look on his face 'who that?' he asked still confused well it didn't matter they started to make there way to her dorm awkwardly holding hands they were halfway there when they heard wisiling rin looked over his sholder to see it was Shura drinking siting on a bench why did that old hag have to be here when im walking with izumo 'oi okumura come here a moment' waving him over dame it he knew this wasent going to be good he told izumo to wait while he talked to her to see what she wanted so when rin asked her what she wanted she put a arm around him and pulled him into a arm lock making rin freak out a little having his face prest on the side of her Brest then she started to whisper to him 'so whats going on here huh got yourself a girlfriend'

laughing at his blushing face 'is that all you wanted' he said pissed off he got out of her grasp then began to walk towards izumo but was stooped by her and whisperd to him 'ill talk to you about something later' blowing in his ear but he didn't care he walked back to izumo to start walking to her dorm he finely got there as rin started to walk away he heard izumo 'um are you forgetting something dummy' blushing she walked toward and kissed him 'ill see you tomorrow rin' bye babe' 'w..wait what did you say' izumo was blushing hard rin smiled and started to walk away he thought about what would the guys think and then theirs shima i wonder how is he going to react when he finds out man this is going to suck well i guess will find out on Monday rin couldn't help but notice that he felt a drop of water hit his head it started to rain'crap why now of all times'

hissing he ran back to izumos dorm and seen her about to go in 'hey izumo wait!' he ran up to the girl standing under the little arch blocking them from the rain he didnt want to have to walk back throught all this so there was only one thing her could do 'umm izumo do you think i..' she cut him off knowing fully what he was going to ask her 'yes rin you can stay here' with her ark crossed she let out a sigh seeing the big grin on rins face 'come on lets go' she led rin up the stairs to her room. they walked up the stairs quickly so now one would see izumo bring a boy into the girls dorm she would get in a ton of trouble they turned the corner they izumo brought him to the door but before she walked it she whispered to rin 'paku might be asleep so lets not make a lot of noise' ferly she told him but he was still mingle with a giant grin 'got it' so

they walked in to her dorm and closed the dorm izumo looked to see that paku wasent in the room she left a note saying at my dads be back tomorrow she was relived now thats out of the way 'hey izumo' he asked sounding confused 'yah what is it' answering him 'were im i sleeping' she tried to answer him but choked as she thought of the words until she could get the words '.w..w. with me' her face lit up to a bright crimson she turned from rin to go into her bathroom to change into her pj's so while she was doing that rin started to look around her room it looked alot more girly then what he thought it would be he found himself laughing then he seen izumo walk out of her bathroom in a white tank top and short shorts 'what are you looking at huh' she replied in a angry tone all that he could say was 'wooow' with a slight blush ran a hand through his hair she looked amazing then there was rin could see the outline of her bra fighting back a nosebleed he went to lay down with her following she was on the outside and he was on the inside he was kinda of nerves it was the two of them under a tiny blackett barley covering them when rin could feel izumo shiver so he had a idea he shift on to his side facing her moved closer to her to rap his arm around her then kissed her on the cheek 'good night beautiful' whispered in her ear before falling asleep 'stupid' she said it very quiet smiling she drifted off to sleep.

 **NOTE**

 **It took me awhile with this one because i chose to make the story's long so you can have as much of a read and ive decided that i will add more romance between different charaters then the next one will be a that everyone finds out about there dating so please leave a review to tell me who you would like to see as always thanks for reading this far have a nice day. Ps ill be adding to the story every 2 to 3 days.**


End file.
